


李东赫失踪事件

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 快钱 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace





	李东赫失踪事件

&&

李马克的实验室手册出了大纰漏。

说实话，我对实验室手册这种东西完全不感兴趣也不了解，我不知道他们实验室的仪器为什么要在小电磁干扰环境下运行，也不知道他们为什么不能在实验室山洞里直接开个厨房，但根据李帝努的说法，这本手册和李东赫的失踪有着很大联系。

所以在李东赫失踪五小时后，我坐在李帝努的租房里，和他一起盯着实验手册上第十条发呆，“实验人员若为外校人员，需经过课题组老师书面同意方可进入实验室。”

“所以你的意思是，李东赫进你们那个破山洞可以不通知任何人？”

李帝努傻乎乎地点了点头。

好吧，我说傻乎乎其实不太客观，客观来说，李帝努是李马克同课题组的学弟，是我们学校奥数参赛队的重要种子选手，是能用奖牌和分数量出来的高智商人才，再加上他的脸，他的脸可能是当初女娲用来照着捏希腊人的模子，长得就跟太阳神下凡没多大区别（我的文化背景知识系统好像有点混乱，都怪李帝努，他一来陪我上课我的注意力集中水平就从偶尔听两句变成了我以为我听进区了两句）。但自从我开始和他谈恋爱，在我眼中，如果傻气可以具象化，那他现在就像一根大夏天从冰箱里拿出来的冰棍，浑身冒傻气。

“你们这是什么破实验室，”我在桌子底下踢他一脚，“把人关在地下一个月不让见光还不算，还要把实验人员家属拐走！”

李帝努又傻笑。我真是服了他，怎么一天天的跟买了第一张彩票就中了一个亿一样开心呢。

“那这一个月我不是得一个人住宿舍了吗！”我接着踢他，他被我踢的那条腿一动不动，转而用另一条把我的脚腕勾住了。

“那我搬过来陪你。”

“滚吧，”我没好气地回答，“你要住我们寝室，我的晚自习算是彻底只能在床上过了。”

“也不一定非要在床上。”李帝努傻笑着回答。

滚吧！男人都是大猪蹄子！

&&

我刚讲到哪儿来着，哦对，李东赫失踪了。

按照全球通用标准，你和一个人失去联系四十八小时才够得上报警备案资格，但很多事情放在李东赫身上就不能用常规标准去判断，对于他来说，如果我们俩不见面，一个小时没给我发信息三个小时不给我打电话已经是他的极限，哪怕是他出去和李马克约会看电影，他也能把手伸进口袋，盲打出一条“马克哥真帅坐他旁边的人老是侧头看他我是不是应该展示一下主权”发给我。（他的原文是“马克哥肾衰做鸭旁边的人老师侧头看他我是不是应该战士一下助拳”，但这不是重点。）

我在李东赫失踪三小时后就召唤了李帝努，我当时坐在离篮球场很远的地方看他打篮球，不是什么重要的比赛，只是他和几个校队的同学练手而已。我没告诉他我要去看——那个时间段我的建筑设计课刚好要划期末考试重点，我本来没打算去的，这课有百分之七十的成绩是平时设计作业，哪怕考试不去，我也已经混及格了，但李帝努这人在有些方面特别死板，他坚持认为课不能不去，老师的言传身教比自己看书效率要高上百倍——我只好挑了个离他们的球场很远的位置，举着之前我们买来看星星的望远镜，从被放大的有些失真的镜头中找着我的男朋友。

男生打球可真无聊啊，我隔着这么老远看着他们带着球跑来跑去你撞我我撞你开始犯困，要不是李帝努只穿着篮球背心和短裤，露着他的胳膊和小腿，我可能已经被春天的太阳给照睡着了。我放下手里的望远镜看了眼搁在身边的手机屏幕，上面显示没有来自李东赫的未读消息。

怎么会没有来自李东赫的未读消息？

我的第一个反应是给李马克打电话，李东赫谈恋爱之后我的很多条件反射都被迫进行了修改，原来李东赫想吃垃圾食品，我会在打工的快餐店给他顺一桶炸鸡，我们在外面疯久了晚于门禁时间回宿舍，李东赫自动去给宿舍大妈撒娇，我就偷偷绕开他们去偷钥匙，李东赫高兴了我们俩就去街上和第一个遇见的卖唱歌手合唱，李东赫不高兴了我们就窝在宿舍里拉上窗帘关着灯，换我轻轻唱给他听。

但是现在，我关于李东赫的第一个反应变成了给李马克打电话，我有一点不开心。

李马克没有接电话，我更加不开心了。

远处李帝努的篮球还没有打完，他刚投进了一个三分，正在队友击掌庆祝，看起来有种我没办法参与的快乐。

什么傻缺篮球，我在心里骂，一手重新举起望远镜，一手拿着手机开始拨李帝努的号码，带着无理取闹的心态想，李帝努你要是在我不开心的时候还敢不接我电话你就死定了。

你们都没见过生活中的奇迹吧，我这里马上就要发生一个了。

我看着李帝努击完掌，没马上回到场上向对方防守线跑去，而是转了个身朝堆着他的外套和书包的角落走去。

我感觉我在看一场由我撰写剧情的电影，我的耳边是电话尚未接通的等待音，但我知道它很快就要被接通了。

李帝努从外套口袋里掏出手机，冲着屏幕笑了一下。

“喂？”

我等了半天没说话，我在笑，我觉得今天的太阳实在是太好了，照得我咧开的嘴唇有些发疼，我举着望远镜的胳膊有点酸，但我知道一会儿李帝努会给我揉揉的，而且我猜他也知道我在笑。

“干嘛呢？”李帝努接着问。

这感觉实在是太奇妙了，镜头里李帝努显得离我很远，我只能看见他动了动嘴唇，根本不能分辨他到底说了什么，但他的声音在手机听筒里又近在咫尺，好像他说这话时就在我身边，我们好像两个穿着宇航服飘进太空的人，中间隔着无垠真空，却是彼此唯一能收到的无线电。

“你没上课？”

然后李帝努用一个问题把我这场电影的气氛全毁了。

我干巴巴地回答，“没，我跑出来了，李东赫找不着了，你马克哥也不接我电话，你想想办法。”

李帝努想的办法是他先来找我，要不怎么说人类社会日趋完蛋呢，男人想出来的解决办法要么简单粗暴要么毫无用处，有时还像李帝努想出来的一样，两者兼备。

&&

自从和李帝努谈恋爱以后我不止一次有这个疑惑，难道别人谈恋爱和我们一样做得这么频繁吗？

我没有很多可供参考的对象，我和姐姐们虽然是小时候在家扯了电视机布和窗帘演白蛇传和小青的关系，但我们也没亲密到可以聊她们的性生活，我大学里交到的唯一一个好朋友李东赫，为了和李马克上床直接卷铺盖搬进了一个和外界切断所有联系的防空洞，我真的很难从他们身上判断出正常人谈恋爱是什么样。

哦对了，李东赫失踪十八小时后，我和李帝努找到了他，说找到不太准确，我们没见到他，但看到了他随李马克实验室记录日记送到地面上来的小纸条。

“仁俊呀，我在山洞里呢乌卒卒卒卒，这个决定发生得太快了呀，马克哥突然接到小组有人生病不能完成实验的消息，收拾收拾就得赶去顶替，我还没来得及想就抓了两件衣服跟着他走了，所以没机会跟你说，你不用担心啦，我在这里虽然没好吃的好喝的，但天天都可以和马克哥睡一起嘻嘻嘻嘻，我们一个月后见，爱你哟。——东赫。”

当时我和李帝努面面相觑，不想深究其中透露出来的信息量，比如，实验室手册上说全基地除了实验人员的卧室是有摄像头覆盖的，那李东赫每天是不是只能躲在李马克的房间里，再比如，手册上还说实验室产生的生活垃圾不可以就地掩埋需要送回地面统一处理，那他们用过的安全套能丢哪儿呢，又比如，手册上还说如果有实验人员违反操作手册，将面临被实验组开除甚至停学的危险，虽然没有哪条规定明确说李东赫不能进实验室，但“实验人员偷渡非相关人士进入只为满足恋爱需求”这种标题听起来也够劲爆了吧。

不过在快餐店打工有一个好处，你除了可以观察很多顾客来来去去，还有无限量的过期杂志摆在收银台上可供浏览。

我花了很多时间阅读了各大杂志的情感专栏之后得出几个结论，第一，正常人谈恋爱通常会为做得不够吵架而不会为做得太多烦恼。我和李帝努开始谈恋爱是在正隆冬，气温低得能把人呼出去的气冻成冰花，就算如此，我和李帝努也不怎么在床上做，因为做完之后床单太湿了，人躺在上面像是大冬天的睡在公园被冻住的人工湖面，加上冬天这个城市就没几日见过太阳，我的床单洗了压根儿晾不过来。现在天气渐渐暖和，他的手就更容易隔着衣服摸来摸去，我简直怀疑我的身体已经被他摸出了毛病，他的手在我的腰和背上乱动的时候我觉得那是全天下最大的罪恶，它们烫得好像在我身上烙着我们共同的罪证，一旦他的手指插进来，我又觉得它们把我心里的一锅糖浆给翻搅得火热又甜蜜。

第二，正常人谈恋爱最重要的是拥有共同爱好这样才能有共同语言，但我和李帝努除了做就没有共同的爱好，他能盯着两黑板的物理方程和公式端坐一下午，我只有逛艺术展能逛一整天，他除了去实验室和打篮球能一周不出房门，我一看到太阳照在草地上就想冲上去蹦蹦跳跳，他就连电影都只喜欢看恐怖片，我们一起看电影到最后，永远是我抓着他的袖口或者手给自己挡眼睛。

难道，我和李帝努不算正常人谈恋爱？

&&

李东赫失踪本来和我打工时间由于顾客太少过于清闲而不小心读了太多情感专栏毫无关系，但这两件事却对我的生活以同样的方式产生了深远影响：李东赫藏匿于李马克实验室半个月后，李帝努被安排进了下一次参与实验人员名单，而我在看完情感专栏后有点慌张，想给我和李帝努培养共同的兴趣爱好，跑去冲动购物买了一个DV机，本意是想记录我们在一起的美好时光。

头一次的，我和李帝努像两个成年人一样，针对一件事进行了严肃的讨论。

“东赫下去都半个月了，也没被人发现。”

“不行。”

“不会影响实验进度的，你看马克哥每周还在按时更新实验记录。”

“我不。”

“压缩饼干是有点难吃，但你想吃什么零食，我都可以提前准备好。”

“不吃。”

“那我们就有一个月时间不能见面了，你不能亲我，不能碰我，也不能和我做，不仅Jeno，还有小Jeno也会非常想念你的。”

我往李帝努脸上丢了一件他的T恤，这人的厚脸皮是用什么做的我算是弄不清楚，但我的脸皮还很正常，它听到这话尽忠职守的红了。

李帝努在他的T恤下皱皱鼻子，把衣服从脸上弄了下来，“这件衣服你是不是穿着睡觉了？”他问，“现在有你的味道了，好香。”

他说着，手又钻进了我的衣服，但他脸上的表情又真挚又诚恳，好像在说什么不仅是他认同，就连世界都已经公认的真理，他好像在说牛顿三定律不会被推翻，或者没有东西的速度能超过光速。

我的脸因此又红了一点。

“如果你不愿意跟我去实验室，那我能用你买的DV机录一段美好时光带走吗？”

我就知道情感专栏里的专家都是骗人的。

&&

李帝努坚持要从我脱衣服拍起。

我站在镜头前扭捏，我觉得脱衣服是整个做的过程中最不好看的环节，套头衫会勾到鼻子，衬衣的扣子太多了，紧身牛仔裤脱的时候跟给鱼剥皮似的，运动裤倒是好脱，但我的整个衣柜里还有比运动裤更加不性感的东西吗，哦，有，我从李东赫那里拿来的老头裤衩。

“你能不能等我脱好再拍啊。”我瞪着李帝努说，李帝努却没有看我，他盯着DV机的小屏幕，眼镜片上反射着蓝色荧光。

“不行，”李帝努没抬头，“你脱衣服的样子最好看了。”我刚想骂他居然说我最好看的只有脱衣服而已他就接着说，“我们第一次见面你一边脱衣服一边向我走过来，我觉得你像正在脱羽的天鹅。”

我愣了一下，从T恤袖子里收回胳膊，用它们撑着把身子退了出来，然后开始解牛仔裤扣子。

“慢一点。”李帝努开口，拿着DV机靠近了，他站在我面前，目光终于从屏幕上收回落在了我脸上，“我喜欢仁俊的锁骨，他缩起来的时候会露出来一块特别软咬起来特别舒服的肉，撑起来的时候形状像天使的翅膀。”

他明明正在看着我，嘴里却正儿八经的把“我”唤做“他”，好像他在描述的不是我本人，我现在明白为什么照相机或者摄像机以及一切带镜头的东西会被误认为是摄取灵魂的机器了，因为它们被拿在了认真在看的人手里。

李帝努说着转到了我背后，我发现自己不自觉地跟着他的镜头回头看，觉得自己像一朵身不由已的向日葵。

“我喜欢仁俊的背，他弓起背的时候我能看见他的脊椎骨，一节一节的，特别好看，像是，”他停顿了一下，仿佛在用心思考这个问题，“像是最简单但是又最重要的等差数列。”

我有点想哭，虽然我不知道等差数列究竟和我的脊椎骨有什么相似性，但我去过他们数学小组集训队的训练场地找他，阶梯教室的黑板又大又高，白粉笔字的算式几乎写满了一整面墙，他快一米八的个子缩在讲台下的第一排位置上显得格外单薄，他背对着我抬头看着黑板上散落的推导过程，专注得好像眼前的黑板是宇宙，而它们是星云运动的痕迹。我走过去碰他的肩膀，他才像是从梦里挣脱一样回过头，他对我笑，和平时的傻笑不一样，有一种我说不清缘由的平静。

“还有，仁俊有一个腰窝，为什么只有一个呢，我想不明白，我觉得它是属于我的按钮，我们做的时候，他有时背对着我，我抓着他的腰，大拇指刚好能卡在那里。”

我脑子一热，想叫李帝努闭嘴，他的大拇指轻轻擦过了我的腰，停在了他平时最容易留下红印的地方。

“现在，裤子。”他的手指顺着我的背滑进牛仔裤，用力扯了扯裤腰。

我真不想承认，我被他扯硬了。

&&

打飞机这事儿我没什么经验，和李帝努谈恋爱之前我懒，有什么生理需求直接找人解决了，很少自己动手，和李帝努谈恋爱之后我累，我又不是春天的小水塘，里面游满了蝌蚪，我就不信有人和李帝努做完还能打出来东西。

我在镜头前就更不会打了，我躺在李帝努床上，手有一下没一下地动着，眼睛不知道该看镜头还是李帝努。

“你别拍我脸。”我说。

“为什么？”

“叫你别拍就别拍啊！”我急了，丢了一个枕头过去，我倒不是怕李帝努会把内存卡到处乱放，我是从来没见过自己高潮时候的表情，暂时也没做好心理准备想要见到，我觉得它有点像我送给李帝努的礼物，他不可以当着我的面拆开的。

李帝努听话调整了DV机镜头对着我的角度，“那我可以拍到嘴唇吗？你有时候会叫我的名字。”

我没枕头丢了，只能抬脚蹬他肚子，他没躲，我的脚踩在他的旧T恤上，布料被洗得滑溜溜的，像是踩着能一口气从山顶滑到山脚的雪道，他笑嘻嘻的，接着说，“需要我帮忙吗，现在看起来进展很慢哦。”

我想把他手里我买的DV机给砸了，让他一心一意地操我。

李帝努拿着DV机跪在了床边，镜头正对着我的肚子，“但是我只有一只手可以帮忙。”

他的手指探进了我嘴里。

我和李帝努做的时候总有那么一刻会开始分不清我们之间的界限，他的手指和我的手指，变成了我们的手指，像是长在一棵树上的枝桠，他的胸膛贴着我的背，我们浑身是汗，像是被搅在一起的不同颜色的奶油，他在我身体里停留，我分不清是我自己的血管肌肉在突突直跳，还是他的心跳隔着老远传染了我。

但今天这个状态出现的也太早了吧。

李帝努的食指落在我的舌头上，轻轻挠了挠舌尖，又擦过我的上颚，我被痒得难受，牙齿磕在他的指关节上，使劲咬了一口。他的大拇指刮过我的嘴角，顺着嘴唇摩挲，食指又往里头伸了伸，我分不清我的舌头和他的手指了，它们反正都是化在我嘴里的东西。

我抬眼看镜头后面的李帝努，他也在抬眼看我。

这种感觉又来了，李帝努一看我，就像有一股泉水想从我身体里涌出来，从下半身直冲上我心窝。

他把手指抽出来，我立马觉得我的一部分也被他带走了，我晕晕乎乎的，小声问他，“你能不能亲亲我？”

他俯身下来照办，长长了的刘海落在我的睫毛上，没拿DV机的手开始往下走，我亲了一会儿把他推开，“行了我能自己弄了，你站远点拍。”

我不好意思看他，我怕再多看他一眼我就要射了，我只好盯着镜头，假装它的光圈后面还藏着黑洞。李帝努慢慢站起来，他的身子挡住了卧室的灯光，让他的脸没在了阴影中，我好像在看一场人体日蚀，而李帝努就是终有一天和我轨道交叠的月亮。

我射得很不美观——不过打飞机这个事情本身就不怎么美观——我咬着自己的小拇指，射的东西弄了一肚子。

我安静地躺了一会儿，举起一只手背挡住眼睛，余光发现李帝努这个大白痴还在拍。

“你过来吗？”我问他，“还是要我把润滑也自己做了？”

李帝努放下DV机，影子一样压在了我身上。

&&

很久以后，我是说真的很久以后，李东赫的失踪事件已经成为我们四个每年过纪念日都要拿出来讲的故事，我也早就不再在那个没有生意的快餐店打工之后，我和李帝努收拾房间准备搬家，从他的一摞实验笔记本里倒出了一张内存卡。我们俩盯着小小的黑色卡片，一时间想不起来上面存了什么。他从已经封好的纸箱里掏出我们有两三年没用过的DV机，我们俩坐在沙发上，两颗脑袋挤在小小的屏幕前，重温了这段视频。

我脸皮已经被他磨练得很厚了，我和他齐齐看着镜头里我的小腹和曲起来的腿还有屏幕边缘时隐时现的我一闪而过的舌头，眼睛都没眨一下。

“我那个时候好年轻啊。”我感叹。

“现在也很年轻。”李帝努一只手拿着DV机，几乎半边身子都靠着我。

“得了，你不用拍马屁了，我已经快吊死在你这棵树上了。”

李帝努看着我傻笑，然后说，“不过我一直想问你，为什么你打飞机的时候那么安静，和我做的时候叫得都能被举报扰民了。”

要不是李帝努的妈妈真的很可爱，我一句“你妈的”就要骂出口了。

“那不是废话吗，我打飞机多孤单啊，那能跟和你做比吗。”

李帝努不笑了，他转过来头看我，目光像是流星一样落在我脸上，热烈而郑重。

 

完


End file.
